CDFA, Inspection and Compliance Branch Conformance with the Produce Safety Rule Standards Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the California Department of Food and Agriculture (CDFA), Inspection Services Division is to provide professional services that support and contribute to a safe, abundant, quality food supply, environmentally sound agricultural practices, and an equitable marketplace for California agriculture. The primary objectives of our proposal include: conducting a jurisdictional self-assessment regarding commodities covered under the Produce Safety Rule as well as determine available resources, including infrastructure, organizational structure, staffing, and financial resources; formulate a process to maintain and develop a farm inventory system; evaluate current legislative or regulatory authority; provide resources for, and invest in, the program's infrastructure; and, develop strategic multi-year plan to administer a new or enhanced produce safety program. Under this proposal we are requesting both Competition A and Competition B. Our request for Competition A includes, Year 1 through Year 5 and a request of $6,718,406. Starting in Year 2 through Year 5, we are requesting $4,386,018 for Competition B. The total grant funds requested from California over five years are $11,104,423. Grant funds will be used to perform an assessment of the program, establish a strategy to build new program capabilities, and provide the necessary infrastructure to execute the further development of the FSMA Produce Safety rule in California.